chroniclesoftaleweaverfandomcom-20200215-history
Prince Edward
'History' Edward is of moderate age for a Vampire, and of the Seventh Generation. Created in the late 11th Century, he is very much a product of his time. In his mortal life, Edward was a troubador. He accompanied William the Conqueror across the English Channel, and the carnage that he saw at the battle of Hastings and at various skirmishes colored his views on war ever since. He has seen war in its bloody grandeur, and devoutly hopes to see it as little more as possible. This leads him to acts which many may view as cruel, but which he views as necessary evils and preventative measures. One such action is the killing of Jacob Prestor. The killing is, in fact, a good illustration of many of Edward‘s characteristics. First,it was an act taken to prevent what Edward saw as a course of action that could only lead to war. He knew, or thought he knew, that Prestor meant to make a bid for control and was creating soldiers for his army. His aim was to nip the war in the bud. It was also swift, decisive action. For all his hatred of war, Edward is a firm leader and will not balk from bloodshed should he believe it warranted. He is clever and ruthless. Witness the method of assassination - one that leaves no trace for the mundane authorities to link to anything other than a particularly brutal murder. Edward‘s treatment of the independents shows another side of his nature, though. He does not treat them cruelly. So long as they obey the laws of the Kindred and of Edward‘s domain, and plot no treason, they are free to do as they will. Edward was not fully in his mind when he ordered the execution of Prestor, though. Thaddeus had been working his wiles on him using techniques of persuasion both mystical and mundane. Should the characters ever be in a position to draw Edward‘s attention to this (that is to say. if they make peace), then he will begin to realize some force was making him a pawn. and he will be. very angry. If the characters do accomplish this, they will have gained an ally at least so far as any vendetta against Thaddeus is concerned. Edward has, as many older Vampires have, developed an obsession or two to keep himself sane. One of his obsessions is,of course, his aversion to rebellion. It is a total commitment on his part. A second obsession is with music. Throughout the years Edward has always been involved with music. In various lives he has composed it, played it and listened to it. He is often friends with composers and musicians,and keeps mementos of them when he or they move on. In 1808, Edward was in Austria pursuing his musical interests when he befriended a young Austrian soldier. They both shared a love of opera and spent much time together. When a small group of mortals discovered Edward’s nature. Edward felt threatened enough to forego Toreador tradition and make the soldier his Childe. With the aid of his new Progeny he managed to eliminate all who had pierced his disguise. That soldier is with Edward as his Thrall, and now goes by the name of Duke. Although the immediate threat to the Masquerade had been dealt with, the Prince of Vienna felt strongly enough about the subject to let Edward know that he and his Childe were no longer welcome. So they moved on. They traveled Eastern Europe for a while, for Edward wished for Duke to become acclimated to his new life in familiar surroundings. Towards the end of the century, however, they found themselves in London, enjoying the antics of the D’Oyly Carte Company as they performed the debuts of Gilbert and Sullivan operettas. By 1900, it was apparent to Edward that war would soon engulf Europe. As has been mentioned, Edward had seen enough of war, and had no urge to see more. In addition, the politics and power plays of the European Kindred were becoming wearing. He and Duke traveled to the United States,still a dangerous journey and not one often undertaken by the Kindred. They arrived in New York, and barely slowed, continued west in search of a place where they could live unhindered. They found Denver. Denver was occupied by Don Alonzo de Vargas and a few other Kindred. The city was still in turmoil though, expanding at a great rate and with a huge transient population. It was not until 1920 that things settled down and Denver developed a large-enough Kindred population that the comfortable anarchy which had previously been dominant seemed inadequate. Edward and Don Alonzo were the only Elders present in Denver, and it was obvious that one would rule. The presence of Duke tipped the balance of power slightly in Edward's favor and gave him enough strength to make a proposal. He proposed that the three form a council, with Edward as Prince and head of the council, and declare Denver to be their Domain. Don Alonzo agreed, and the three have ruled Denver capably since that time. Still intensely interested in music, Edward's current band is Seventh Son, a locally popular blues-rock band. All of the members are Kindred, and all but one are descended from Edward himself. 'Appearance' Edward is fairly short, about 5 foot 6 inches, and carries himself with an air of authority. He has dark brown hair, almost black, and is well groomed. He wears leathers and jeans when performing with Seventh Son, comfortable clothes of immaculate cut when at home, and whatever seems appropriate when anywhere else. References External links *Vampire: The Masquerade's Link on Wikipedia. * The Official Vampire: The Masquerade Website Category:characters